


Fool to Cry

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "Fool."  Set post-Chosen.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fool to Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "Fool." Set post-Chosen.

It hits Xander in McDonald's, of all places. He and Dawn are sitting in a Cleveland MickeyD's, taking a break from mapping pockets of Hellmouthy activity. He's bitching that the GPS Giles gave them is glitchy. Dawn's ignoring him, trying to draw obscene ketchup cartoons on her hamburger.

And he suddenly thinks, Anya will never annoy me again. Never ask me what part of a chicken the nugget is, or tell the fat guy at the next table he shouldn't have supersized that.

And Xander's wailing, stringing snot and grabbing napkins. And finding out that the goddamn tear duct still works.


End file.
